mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Captive Hearts (manga)
Hakusensha | publisher_en = Viz Media Madman Entertainment | publisher_other = JPOP Edizioni Panini Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = LaLa | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1999 | last = 2002 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Matsuri Hino. It was originally serialized in ''LaLa from 1999 until 2002. The individual chapters were collected and published in five tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha. The series is licensed for English language release in North American by Viz Media and in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. Plot The Kuroishi and Kogami families have a strange bond: for 100 generations, the Kuroishi clan is compelled to serve the Kogami clan, with mind, body and soul. Fourteen years ago, the entire Kogami family disappeared. The head butler, Yoshimi, and his son Megumi reside in the Kogami house, living a life of luxury. Megumi, in particular, is happily enjoying his easy life, until one member of the family is discovered alive in China. Megumi is determined to refuse to serve his new mistress Suzuka when he returns, but he quickly learns that the compulsion to serve is not one he can ignore, it is a full curse. When they first meet, he finds himself kneeling before her and kissing her hand to welcome her home, then proceeding to carry her into the house. Though he tries to fight it, he soon realizes he isn't able to. As the series progresses, friendship and romance grown between Suzuka and Megumi as they learn more about the curse. Suzuka is no happier with Megumi having to suffer the curse and together they try to find a way to break it. Characters * is a 20-year-old Japanese university student who loved to live a carefree life inside the Kogami Mansion until one day, one of the missing Kogami family members Suzuka, returns from China and enters his life. He is under a curse of the Kogami's Dragon cast 100 generations ago. Every time Megumi looks into Suzuka's eyes he is taken over by the curse of the dragon, and becomes a doting, adoring, overprotective, servant to his "princess" Initially Megumi was very greedly and wanted the family dead so he could continue to live an easy life. He is horrified that he must be a servant and tries at first to simply leave however he is unable to. In time he begins to genuinly care for Suzuka and is able to act more like himself even when influnced by the curse which can be resisted to some extend if he avoids eye contact. * , the sole heir to the Kogami fortune is seventeen years old. She was three years old when her parents took her to China and never came back. The people who set out to find them claimed the family was dead, but then fourteen years later someone found Suzuka living in a Chinese restaurant. She returns to Japan to meet Megumi, again. As she was being tutored by Megumi on learning how to speak Japanese, he writes in Japanese/Chinese kanji to tell her the reason for his mood swings. * is the head butler to the Kogamis' and confidante and friend to Suzuka's late parents'. Yoshimi can be tough and strict, but he truly cares about his family and desires to meet their needs. * is Megumi's mother who works for the police, primarily on cases involving stolen children who are sold on the black market. * is Megumi's best friend and fellow university student. She was born a male, but decided to undergo a sex change operation and become female. * is a wealthy 16-year-old boy who comes to the Kougami mansion to propose to Suzuka. She rejects his offer, realizing she has deeper feelings for Megumi than she had originally thought. * Rui is a maid to the Kougami family. She often follows her mother around to assist. She makes her first appearance in Volume 3. She is in love with Megumi, who rejected her for Suzuka. It is shown in a flashback that Megumi treated her as a substitute for Suzuka, when he heard of the Kougami family's death (with the exception being Suzuka). She comes back to the Kougami mansion, thinking that Megumi will marry her, and got into a fight with Suzuka over Megumi. Media Manga ;Original volumes # ISBN 4-592-17743-6 published on November 5, 1999 # ISBN 4-592-17768-1 published on August 5, 2000 # ISBN 4-492-17505-0 published on February 5, 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17506-9 published on October 5, 2001 # ISBN 4-592-17297-3 published on April 5, 2002 ;North American volumes published by Viz Media # ISBN 1-421-51932-1 published on November 4, 2008 # ISBN 1-421-51933-X published on January 6, 2009 # ISBN 1-421-52157-1 published on March 2009 # ISBN 1-421-52158-X published on May 2009 Drama CD # Released on November 21, 2001 Reception Leroy Douresseaux of the Comic Book Bin said of the first volume, "It’s the comedy that carries this somewhat ordinary teenage shoujo romance." On the later volumes, he claims that he originally didn't have much hope for the series because of its premise, but that Hino deals with it well by focusing not so much on the curse, but on the characters. He also says that, "the mixture of intriguing supporting characters and the narrative forays into the past (which often feature the adorable child versions of Megumi and Suzuka) give Captive Hearts its own distinctive tang". The series was listed as being the 7th best-selling shojo series, as well as the 20th over-all manga series, in America for the first quarter 2009. References External links * * Active Anime volume 3 review * Manga Life volume 2 review * Mania volume 1 review (2, 4) Category:Manga distributed by Madman Entertainment Category:Manga of 1999 Category:Shōjo manga bg:Captive Hearts de:Gefangene Herzen it:Captive Heart pt:Captive Heart tl:Captive Hearts (manga)